1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to barbecue grill mounts and more specifically it relates to an improved outdoor cooking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous barbecue grill mounts have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,783 to Swanson, Jr. and 4,729,535 to Frazier et al. are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.